I Foresaw You
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is a short story I came up with when I remembered a dream of mine. I saw a car crash on a highway, and the next morning, on the news, it said many people died from a car pile up. One foresaw another's demise. (Rated T for Character damage, mention of underage drinking, and thoughts of a suicide)


This is one of my angst stories again, sorry. But, I'll be updating Time to Play Charades soon~! So, I'll try to be really witty, ironic, and happy~! If I can! He he he he!

(P.S.: When you see the word dream-mare, it is a dream that switched into a nightmare before something cheerful could be located. I made a new word!)

* * *

An endless sea of black.

A single figure in the midst of it.

She wouldn't dream in her state. No reason why, or at least... any reason that she knows of. For who knows how long, she's been like this. In an eternal, endless pattern of cryptic nightmares and black dreams. For who knows how long, she's been seeing the event. Over and over and over again. The said event scared her because she knew that person, but she didn't. She cared for that person, but she didn't know how.

She didn't even know how she cared... She didn't even know who it was.

_Crackling, sizzling, the fire would burn. Burning brighter that the daylight that lays entrenched in the feisty flames. A soft noise would cut through the panic that dashed mindlessly in the caverns of her thoughts._

_"She will learn." _

She would hear in the chaos. Sometimes, she'd see an occasional face, but it'd be blurred and distorted to the point where it looked like a demonic presence, lingering to see the death. But, wasn't this supposed to be her dream? Her twisted memory?

Despite her attempts, she'd also always see familiar milky white skin with a thin trail of blood wrapping around the person's hand, dripping off their fingers slowly.

A grueling sight indeed... However, what caught the lady's attention wasn't the horrid sight, no. It was an accessory that her dream-mare decided to disclose to her.

It was a familiar phone. The phone was a beautiful hue of lime green...She knew that from somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on her. Physically and mentally. Then, her phone cut her off from her almost prophetic slumber with a rather familiar ringtone.

**Everything** was familiar lately, almost deja vu-ish.

She groaned and opened her eyes half-way. Her eyes were a lovely lavender hue, something that separated her from her step-sister. The teen rolled over slowly and clumsily brings the phone to her ear, after answering it to stop that obnoxious ringtone.

"Hello?" She croaked, clearing her throat after saying it.

"Hey~!" Her best friend sung out, making the former swing her legs over the edge of her purple bed that somehow related to her brother's record bed, as he called it.

"Good afternoon. What are you up to?" The lavender eyed teen called back with an uncharacteristic flounce in her normal unfluctuated tone. This was her way of saying 'thank god I'm out of that mess from earlier'. When she closed her eyes to rub the sleep away, she saw the last few moments of her cryptic horror movie in her sleep.

_Burning metal and bloody hands. _

The teen shivered at the remembrance of something similar, and tried to smile for the sake of her enthusiastic friend on the other end of the line.

"Despite what RoLal told me, I went down to the store and bought some wine for us to drink!" Her friend called out, making her face pale almost instantly. Oh god. Oh no, oh no. This is really bad.

The lavender eyed teen and her friend are silent, and she can hear the beeping of car horns, and the gas pedal making the car speed up.

"I mean, I know your little accident has like made you really depressed and a whole new person and stuff, but you need to lighten up." The latter hastily told former with a sense of panic.

The lavender eyed teen jumped out of bed, and put on her ballet slippers that she ironically had from the last few weeks before her traumatizing incident. All she replied back with is,

_"A-Are you driving?"_ As she jumped in her purple Chevrolet. "Um..." Her friend delayed her words with the uttering of that single word. The lavender eyed teen hastily started the car, forgetting her incident with said thing a year or two ago.

"Yea~? I'm on Highway I-95, Rose. Why?" Rose's eyes widened as she heard some deafening sound in the background of her friend's phone.

SCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Wha-" Was all the other got out before the dial tone cut through.

"JAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Rose screamed, but got no response back of course. She threw her phone into the back seat furiously and focused on driving. Now she knew what her coma did to her. No wonder she always saw that empty void every slumber-filled night.

No wonder...she saw that green phone in her previous dream-mare.

No. It's not even that. It was dreamless sleeping.

Rose practically threw herself out the car, and raced up to the gurney that held her sleeping best friend, but hopefully, not for long. "Jade!" She hoarsely screamed as the ambulance loaded her int he back.

The workers let her in immediately because Jade was going to the same hospital that she went to when she was in her coma a year back.

As the sirens blared overhead, Rose held Jade's hand softly, in fear of hurting it. She sobbed quietly as she thought, _'I knew it was a nightmare.' _

* * *

Rose sat in the waiting room, trying not to bawl her eyes out, trying to remain calm. When she saw the surgeons approaching her, she stood from the blank white seat that had scarred her, but she easily forgot about her, and worried about Jade's well-being.

"Ms. Lalonde?" They called with a hint of forlorn in their voices that the blonde had picked up. Oh no...

"Yes?" Rose called back, walking up to them with a calm exterior.

"We were able to save your friend, Ms. Lalonde...But." They took a breath before continuing their unfinished sentence. "She will lay in a shock-induced coma for at least 6 months."

That sea of black, empty void was calling her again. Right as she wanted to just delve back into the ocean, she saw her brother and he hugged her.

"Rose, don't."

Was all he said, and all she needed to bawl her eyes out and cling to her brother. All she repeated as they hugged was, _"I foresaw her." _

* * *

...Er. Yup. My summary, literally tells my story. My title is the Seer of Doom too, so, yup. Doom doom doom. Mmmm...


End file.
